


Kisses da Hershey

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana sempre vem para o escritório da Josephine com uma pergunta e um chocolate, Leliana sugere que tem um motivo para isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses da Hershey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hershey's Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807463) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "kiss".

Josephine ouviu os passos de Ellana antes de ver ela passar pela porta. Ela era silenciosa, mas era difícil não notar alguém hesitando e dando vários passos para frente e para trás antes de decidir entrar, especialmente se aquele alguém tinha repetido o mesmo ritual todas as manhãs daquele semestre. Josephine voltou a pensar sobre o que Leliana tinha dito, sobre como Ellana estava obviamente dando em cima dela, ainda que de modo discreto, mas ela reprimiu esses pensamentos, certa de que sua colega só estava lendo demais na situação.

“Josephine, você está ocupada?” Ellana perguntou da porta.

“Não, você pode entrar. O que posso fazer para te ajudar hoje?” ela perguntou indicando uma cadeira na frente da sua mesa.

Ellana se sentou, parecendo um tanto nervosa, como sempre fazia. “Queria saber se você pode me dizer se a biblioteca tem uma cópia do Código Penal de Tevinter. Tenho que escrever um estudo comparado para a aula da Professora Vivienne sobre o tratamento judicial da magia.”

Essa era uma pergunta estranha, já que Josephine trabalhava no setor se RH da Universidade de Skyhold, e a biblioteca tinha sua própria equipe independente, mas estava acostumada a Ellana vir com perguntas cada vez mais estranhas. “Posso verificar o site da biblioteca para você, mas você pode fazer isso do seu computador. Você até pode usar o site para reservar o livro que quiser, se estiver locado. Mas tenho certeza de que temos muitas cópias de todos os principais códigos de Tevinter.”

Ellana empalideceu. “Estou incomodando você! Sinto muito, não vai acontecer de novo!” Tentou se levantar rápido demais e derrubou seus livros, tendo que atrasar sua fuga para os pegar.

“Não, fico feliz em ajudar! Só estou te dizendo que você não precisa vir até aqui para resolver esse tipo de problema,” Josephine se apressou em dizer.

Ellana se acalmou um pouco quando ouviu isso, e começou a pegar seus livros com mais cuidado. “Certo, obrigada pela ajuda. Trouxe um chocolate para você como forma de agradecer.” Ela colocou um único kiss da Hershey na mesa da Josephine, como fazia todas as vezes que vinha com uma pergunta.

De canto de olho, Josephine viu um momento, e quando se virou, Leliana estava na janela do seu escritório, segurando uma filha de papel onde tinha escrito _Fala com ela_. Josephine novamente pensou sobre o que Leliana tinha falado mais cedo, ‘ _Ela passa aqui em todos os dias de trabalho para perguntar coisas que uma pesquisa do google poderia ter dito para ela, e cada vez ela te deixa com um kiss, um beijo, você realmente não consegue perceber que ela está flertando com você?_ ’. Naquele momento, Josephine não tinha pensado nada sobre isso, só imaginou que Ellana estava sendo amigável e que o nome do doce era uma coincidência, mas os instintos de Leliana nunca estavam errados.

“Espera!” ela pediu enquanto se levantava.

Ellana se virou para ela e sorriu. “Sim?”

“Minha colega Leliana parece achar que o motivo para você vir aqui e me dar chocolates é porque você está flertando comigo.”

Ellana corou violentamente. “Não! É claro que não! Eu nunca iria... quer dizer, não que tenha qualquer coisa de errado com você... eu só não... Não estou... Você é obviamente muito atraente... Quer dizer, não que eu tenha notado... Ou melhor, notei, mas não de um jeito... Não estou flertando... A menos que você queira que eu esteja? Você quer que eu esteja?

Josephine riu. “Meu turno termina às cinco, quer sair para tomar um café?”

“Sério? Nunca pensei que essa coisa de kisses ia funcionar. Quer dizer, sim, quero.”


End file.
